I'm Still Here (And so are you)
by Sealure
Summary: "A warm hand landed on his shoulder, jolting him out of his dark thoughts." AU of Percy and Nico's reunion in MoA. Minor spoilers. NO SLASH! Brotherfic only. Loads of shmoop and fluff and general happy.


**Hey, guys! So, this is my very first fanfiction ever. I've decided to start with a PJO, because I'm a total nerd. Anyway, this is an AU of Nico and Percy's reunion after they rescue Nico from the Coliseum. Obviously, there will be a couple of spoilers in this, so IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MARK OF ATHENA, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! It's an AU, because I love the big brother/little brother dynamic between Percy and Nico. I wasn't really a fan of the way Riordan wrote their reunion. Percy just seemed really harsh to me. While I understand why he was, Nico just got back from _Tartarus,_ for crying out loud! So I re-wrote it and made myself very happy. Here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Obviously. If I did, Nico would get so many more hugs...)**

I'm still Here (And so are you)

"The things I saw down there, Percy—"Nico's voice broke. His eyes closed without his permission, and behind his closed eyelids, Akhlys gave her wretched half-sobbing shriek of laughter. _"What more can I do to you, son of Hades? Your misery is perfect already."_ Things made of shadow and Night swept past in the darkness, claws tearing at his skin and clothes. And those thrice-cursed arai…..

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, jolting him out of his dark thoughts. Startled, he flinched. He closed his eyes again as all conversation ceased, cursing himself for the show of weakness. He refused to look up, refused to meet the pitying, condescending looks he knew were being aimed his way.

The grip on his shoulder tightened. "I think we're done for the day." Percy's voice was hard. It was the voice he rarely used: the voice of the war commander. It was not a suggestion, it was not a request. It was an order, and it would be obeyed. None of the others even tried to contest his word, not even Hedge.

Percy used his grasp on Nico's shoulder to steer the younger boy below decks and down the hall to Percy's cabin. Once inside, he let go, but closed the door. Percy pointed at the bed.

"Sit." Again, not a request. Nico sat.

Percy dropped to his knees across the room and stuck his head in a cabinet, muttering in ancient Greek as he searched for something that apparently didn't want to be found. As he was pulling back out, the ship rocked to one side. Percy's head banged into the cabinet door with a _thud,_ and a particularly colorful word had Nico biting his lip to keep down a smile.

Wait.

A smile?

He hadn't smiled since….um, actually, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled. Oh wait, yes he could. It had been his birthday, the one before Percy disappeared, and Thalia and Percy had hauled him out of his cabin at eight o'clock in the morning. They'd dragged him to Manhattan, and they'd gone sightseeing. At first Nico couldn't believe it. Sightseeing? Really? But Percy had lived there all his life. He knew all the best places to go.

They'd seen the aquarium, a Greek museum (they'd almost been asked to leave because they kept laughing at all the inaccuracies), and Central Park. Percy had taken them to this little, out of the way corner burger joint that was _incredible._ They'd gone bowling, and Thalia pulled them to the top of the Space Needle, which kind of terrified all three of them. They spent the rest of the day just running around, doing anything that came to mind.

As the sun began to lower in the sky, Percy took them to Montauk. They loved it almost as much as he did. Then, at sunset, Percy pulled them both right to the edge of Long Island Sound, which had made both Thalia and Nico nervous.

 _The two of them hesitated on the beach, looking at the sea distrustfully. Percy didn't criticize them, or look offended. He just stopped, knee deep in the tide, and held out his hand._

" _Do you trust me?" he asked. Thalia and Nico looked at each other, then back at him. And they nodded, because they trusted him more than anyone else on the planet. That bright, beautiful smile lit up his face, and he grabbed their hands and pulled them into the waves. Poseidon must have been keeping an eye on them, because the waves_ _were warm, calm, and gentle._

" _Ok," Percy said. "I'm gonna take you under now. Just don't let go of my hands, and you'll be able to breathe, alright?" They nodded, still a little nervous, but they knew Percy would be with them, so Poseidon wouldn't dare attack them. "And chill, guys," the Sea Prince added. "I talked to Dad about this earlier. He's cool with it." They relaxed so dramatically, Percy had to laugh. "He said you never need to be afraid of the sea, either of you. He also said if you're ever near the ocean, and you need help, call on him, and he'll do what he can."_

 _Thalia stared at him. "Are you serious?"_

 _Percy's face was solemn. "Completely."_

 _Nico blinked. "I never thought I'd hear a god voluntarily welcome me into their realm. Even Dad doesn't want me there half the time."_

 _Percy's jaw clenched. "Well, that's because your dad is an emotionally handicapped moron."_

 _Nico's eyes widened, and Thalia almost fell over she was laughing so hard._

 _Percy's eyes softened. "Look, Thals, you're my big sis and Neeks, you're my little brother. I get my loyalty from my dad, you know. He loves me, and I love you two. Therefore, so does he."_

 _A small, genuine smile pulled at the corners of the Ghost King's mouth. He turned to the open sea, and bowed. "Thank you, Uncle." He spoke quietly, but the sea surged around his ankles, and he knew he'd been heard._

 _Thalia grinned, hair blowing and eyes sparking. "Well, now that we know we aren't going to get incinerated, let's go!"_

 _Percy laughed, then grabbed their hands and pulled them beneath the waves._

Once they got the courage to open their eyes, their mouths had literally dropped open. The sea was breathtaking. The sea creatures wheeled all around them in shimmering, multi-colored whirlpools of life. There were so many different colors, some Nico had never even seen before. And when the sun hit the horizon—the water glowed like fire. Three hippocampi had whizzed up at that point, and taken them back to the surface. They'd watched the sun set from the middle of the Sound, with a gentle breeze blowing their hair out of their faces.

That had been the best day…..

Percy pulled himself to his feet, ruefully rubbing his head. He had a plastic container in one hand with a Ziploc bag balanced on top, and a canteen tucked under his arm. He walked over and thumped down next to Nico, handing him the baggie and the canteen. Squares of ambrosia filled the bag, and Nico was willing to bet there was nectar in the canteen. Percy locked eyes with him.

"Two swallows, and one square," he instructed.

"Percy, I'm fine. I don't need—"

"Two. Swallows. One. Square."

Nico took two swallows and ate one square. Immediately, he felt better.

"Better?" his cousin's eyes bore into his, not letting him hide.

He quickly looked at the floor. "Yeah, thanks."

Percy nodded, then tossed the godly supplies back into the cabinet. He came back and pulled the plastic container onto his lap, popping the lid. A heavenly aroma drifted out, and Nico's eyes widened.

"Are those—"

"Yep." Percy's eyes sparkled, the war commander gone as swiftly as he'd come, the mischievous, loving brother back full-force. "Sally Jackson's famous blue chocolate chip cookies."

Nico could feel his mouth watering. Percy tossed him three of the cookies, grabbing another three for himself. Then he threw a pillow at Nico, and made himself comfortable with another one.

Another tiny smile tugged at Nico's mouth. This was not an order, but an invitation, a request.

 _Stay. You're safe here. Let go of your fears and your worries. Stay in this safe place for just a little while longer._

Nico toed off his boots and curled up, leaning against the pillow. Percy's green eyes brightened, and that gentle smile that was only for family lit up his face, and Nico knew he'd made the right decision.

They spent the rest of the day in there, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting quietly. Neither of them said "Everything will be ok" because they were war veterans. They knew that wasn't a promise either of them could keep. But without words, with blue chocolate chip cookies and fond memories, they reminded each other _I'm still here, and so are you. We aren't ok, this isn't ok, we might not make it this time. But we will fight, and we will fight together._

And really, that was all they needed to hear.

 _~~~Fin~~~_

 **So there you go! My very first fic ever people, so please be nice! If you have some constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it, but please do not flame! I will not answer, and will simply delete them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
